Coleraine 2009 Act of Embargo
The Act of Embargo of 2009 was issued on St Catherine of Alexandria's Day (25 November) of 2009 by Parliament of Coleraine after being requested by the King, Seán Amádeus, to enact an embargo upon all goods being imported or exported from those territories held by the Social Republic of New Europe, considered to be a rebellious force by His Catholic Majesty's government. It was praised by many in the nobility, yet criticised by the aristocracy of the two main border cities of the realm, Dubuque, and Saint Louis, the latter of which is known for heavy anti-Royalist sympathies. Address to Parliament concerning the von Ikner Crisis Your Graces of the Church, My Lords Temporal, Honourable Gentlemen, Members of Parliament: On the Twenty-first of this month, the Right and Honourable Johannus von Ikner staged a coup d'état upon the government of His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Wilhelm of New Europe. As no doubt you already know, the rebel army, under the command of Vice-Führer Lahiff, invaded the Ohio Empire on the Twenty-second. This invasion began without warning, an invasion of a neutral state, whose neutrality, under all acts of morality should be respected, was thrown out like garbage. I have as of yet made an international statement, asking that all parties involved in the conflict come to the barganing table in due course. If we are to manage government, no matter what the state, we should manage it as gentlemen, not as barbarians. Some of you in Parliament, honourable gentlemen of the Society of Republicans, have called for support for the Fascist Social Republic. I respect your opinions, however this "support" would go against the New Euro-Colerain Treaty, an oath which we should intend to keep with His Imperial and Royal Majesty's government. True, I accept that the lands under the domain of His Grace the Duke of Noamh Raphael's, and his spiritual counterpart, His Grace the Archbishop of Dubuque's, have not as of yet been respected in the public eye by the government of His Imperial and Royal Majesty, and I continue to call on the Emperor to respect that part of the treaty, however if we are to expect our brother Emperor Wilhelm to respect this treaty on his end, it is only natural that we respect it on our end. In this manner, where as we have sworn an oath to aid the Empire of New Europe, and where as to this point we should maintain this oath, for Coleraine is a nation of piety and honour, I ask Parliament to pass an Act of Embargo upon all territories within the control of the rebellious government of von Ikner, until the time comes that said territories are reutrned to Imperial control. However, I shall not ask for war until the realm is attacked by any party. Instead I continue my calls for peace between all parties, and ask you all within the Parliament of the Realm to do the same. Thank you all, and God Bless. Effects on Coleraine The text below is fantasy The act has made crossing the border between Coleraine and Social Republic held territory illegal, and subject to imprisonment. Naturally this has affected commerce greatly for all merchants along the border. A cerfew has also been instituted along the waterfront of the River Mississippi between New Madrid in the South, and Hastings, near the city of Saint Paul, in the North. The land border is closed between Hastings and Duluth, except for Catholic Clergy and Red Cross, as well. Category:Documents